Police
This article is about police used in various RP game settings. Information found here is not to be considered factual. Police There are various kinds of police; Metro-Police, Sheriff's Department, National beureau of Investigation (NBI), Airport police, Harbour Police, Border Police, Dectectives Department, Military Police, National Intelligence Agency (NIA), the National Security Agency and several other smaller task-forces that are more or less independant. All of these are exclusively working under the ministry of Justice, with the exception of the NIA and the Military police who work under both the ministry of justice and defence. Airport Police Airport Police is a way to start a police career, or to end it. Very few people go into police work, hoping to end up with such a detail, but it's the sad reality of many a cop who screwed up somewhere along the line or got bad grades in the academy. Airport police works primarily as airport security and is considered a boring job. Airport police take orders from the Police Commisioner in the city that the airport they work at is attached to. The most exciting part of the job is the occasional ride-along on a plane as undercover security to prevent hi-jacking. To become the leader of airport security, one must have a captains exam, and depending on the size of the airport, one may find various officers holding different ranks. No detectives are found in airport security. Harbour Police Exactly the same as airport police, in reality, except with boat patrols. Sheriff's Department Rural Police, differing from Metro Police only in the way that they don't have CitySec to handle most of the boring assignments, but then again, it's rural police, so it's not like there is a lot of assignments. The only real difference is the slight change of uniform, car paintjob and the fact that they drive SUV's instead of normal squad cars. The working structure differs notably from Metro-Police, in that there is a Sheriff, who handles his Sheriff's department, he has a number of Deputies, depending on the area he has to cover. There are no sergeants and no lieutenants to handle the stacks of paper work, not any detectives working nearby to solve mystery cases. To become a Sheriff's deputy, one must pass a sergeants examn and at least pass a detectives exam (most deputies barely pass and have no actual working experience as detectives). They rely on detectives send in from the cities to handle any cases, and there's usually a minimum of paper work to handle. To become a Sheriff, one must pass a captains exam apart from the requirements to be a deputy. Most sheriff's deputies are veteran officers who move out of the city, or people who applied for the job after professional army work. It's going to sound like Sheriff's deputies are somehow elite cops with extreme versitile skill-sets and that happens to be the general idea, but seeing as Sheriff's deputies only have to pass their exams at the police academy, many of them are actually terrible cops, but good enough at keeping the peace and maintaining law and order in a rural area where everyone knows everyone. Most of them need to retake several exams, or have extremely good reviews to move into Metro Police work. Metro Police Metro Police is what most people just refer to as the police. Beat cops who drive around in squad cars, file stacks of paperwork (of course this is all electronic now), beat people with batons and occasionally shoot people and get yelled at on TV for it. Metro cops are classic police, following a strict chain of command, military style: 'Metro-police command' All members of the Metro Police Command wear special uniforms when on the job, apart from the police commisioner who traditionally wears plain-clothes (suits, preferably, and often they go for suits that look somewhat uniform like, to give them a more official look), and the deputy of administration (usually also suits, but dressing for the occasion). The Police Commisioner, Chief of Police and the 3 deputies make up the Command, but all Sheriff's technically have a voice, but little authority in the Police Command, as well as the Captains found in Airport- and port security. All colonels have a voice in the police command as well. 'Police Commisioner' A police commisioner isn't necessarily a sworn officer before he becomes commisioner. Mostly, they are politicians, and quite often have a law degree and commonly a background in the military as officers. A recent reform, changed the rules so that police commisioner candidates had to be able to pass all exams at the police academy, where “pass” is the key word. Normally, to be hired as a police officer, you will be graded and need to excell at one or more subjects. Also, a 10-week educational program was put together to assist future commisioners in passing their tests. Rumour has it though, that the mayor explicitly told the academy that anyone he sends through that 10 week program comes out with a badge. The thing is, the commisioner is appointed by the mayor (and approved by the city council, usually this happens through an election of several candidates that the mayor has put forward), so that the mayor has a politician with a badge, running the cops. The commisioner is the highest instance within the police force, but he can’t make too many decisions on his own, as he is stuck in a council (called the Metro Police Command) with the Cheif of police and all 3 deputy’s, and regarding most decisions that ever sees the commisioner’s desk, they all have to sign off on them. The real power in the commisioner’s seat, is that he holds the ability to promote, demote, hire and fire anyone he wants (within reason), of course there is always a hearing and the union will whip up a shit storm if he abuses this power to openly, but being a politician means having contacts and having lots of dirt on everyone, and having access to all files and all investigations only makes this so much easier. If he had a reason to go through all the channels that he needed and get one of the deputys or even the chief of police fired, he could, although, if the majority of the police commandl elects to have the commisioner of police removed, and are prepared to go to trial over it, they could also have him removed. The city council members are the ones who make or break a commisioner, and in order to become a police commisioner, the mayor or the candidate himself has to have a lot of contacts which means commisioners are quite often extremely well connected. The mayor can at any point remove a commisioner from office, but this of course looks bad in the eyes of the public, because he was trusted to elect someone who was able to carry the job out. The actual job of the commisioner, is to send requests, questions and orders down the latter, and send budgets, answers and results up the latter. When the mayor says that crime in the western district needs to be reduced by 4%, and the the war on drugs must be pressed further to keep this residential area clean, then the commisioner sits down with the chief of police and together, they work out what they want the deputy of operations to do, exactly. He then instructs his subordinates and makes sure it happens. While the chief of police is actually the one who usually comes up with all the answers or solutions that gets passed down the latter, the commisioner is the face of the police and the personal representant of the mayor. Chief of police Sort of the deputy commisioner, but unlike the commisioner, the Chief of police is a steady job that is usually kept from when a person takes the position, and until he/she retires. The Chief of police is expected to know everything that goes on inside the department, and when the commisioner brings to attention a new task or issue, the chief then has to work out a viable solution that the commisioner can present to the mayor who in turn can present it to the city council and the public. The Chief usually does this by consulting one of 3 deputy’s, who then reaches out to their subordinates. People inside the department usually consider the Chief the real boss, while they consider the commisioner to be the mayor’s newest poster boy, but most understand that being that high up the latter requires a certain mind for politics and the free time to actually BE a politician, and the Chief simply doesn’t have that kind of time. Deputy chief Operations The deputy of Operations is the boss of most of the people considered real police. Detectives and patrolmen both belong in this catagory, but it isn’t usually divided this way. The deputy of operarations has a number of Colonels working under him, who in turn, are responsible for all detectives as a whole, or all patrolmen as a whole. The deputy of operations also has a number of majors who are district commanders, or in charge of a specific Detectives beaureu city-wide. These people work specific districts that the deputy may concern himself with. For instance, if crime is increasing in the western district, and mostly an increase in homicides, the deputy of operations calls the homicide major (not all detectives beaureus are represented in all districts, but homicide in Boston, is a large enough matter to keep a task force of detectives busy working cases year round in all districts. Information crime might not be, how ever, and while northern or western district have organized crime taksforces, southern instead has a gang task force.) and asks him what kind of murders they are seeing, and he responds that it’s mostly gang related. The deputy then calls the major for organized crime and asks him what he’s got on the killings. The Major then consults his people and finds out that they have a few suspects that they could reel in, but all but a few are currently part of larger invesitigations in a major case, but suggests putting more patrolmen on the street, especially at night and in the more remote residential areas where the killings are happening. The deputy then calls the district commander for western district, and tells him to step it the fuck up and make sure those mafioso’s are feeling the pressure, and also tells him to bust down a few doors if he can get with organized crime on it, and make sure to harass them as much as possible. So, as this example clarifies, it’s a leader position. 'Deputy chief Administration' In charge of money and everything not directly police related, which is still handled by the department. Advertising, the police academy, the numbers and statistics, the press, passports (and the like), criminal records, finding money in the budget, prisioner transport, getting word from one public institution to another (such as communication between the police and the fire department, or the 911 central) and many other tasks. Administration is, in other words, mostly the civilian workers area, but also everything economical and IT wise, as well as buildings, cars and other materials. 'Deputy Chief Support' The Support Division is in charge of all the other "sub-departments" such as aviation, CCTV, intelligence, K-9 and the ERU/SWAT/PRT/SRT (all those fancy names for para-military police units with big guns). The support division is mostly paper work, but also the occational hearing in court and bugging the chief of police to make administration channel more funds into the support division for new gadgets. Support division also runs all training of hired personnel and co-ordinates with the local police academy. 'Colonels' While a lot of people tend to think that the colonel position is an attractive job, most police officers would hate to hold the job until they are about ready to retire, as it’s usually considered a dead end. The chain of command uses military rank from the lowest supervisors and all the way to colonel, then it stops using military terms, and starts using political terms. It’s very rare to see a colonel promoted beyond his station, usually district commanders or other Majors are promoted to the higher offices, and in truth, the job as Major swings more weight than that of a Colonel. The Colonels are strictly administrative leaders, who are ultimately in charge of a specific catagory of employees, this could, for instance, be patrolmen, or detectives. The colonels are stuck with the paperwork that comes with unit transfers, hirings and many other trivial matters, that however, cannot be carried out by a civilian employee, as a civilian would never have the same experience with police matters, which is important regarding such decisions. Most colonels are old men, and the job is usually awarded to major’s who do not have the potential to go beyond their station, but often it isn’t given out to anyone but the oldest of them, to bump their retirement a bit. It’s a quiet job, where good police come to die, as people say. That said, there are too many colonels, and new ones are promoted too often that I want to make a list for you guys. Colonels are plain uninteresting, and usually so old, that no one knows them. The most important part of the colonels job, by most officers accounts, are their dedication to work with the union. In a big city, the department has plenty of reason trying to find more excuses to have new colonel-positions open up every year. Majors Major is a rank with many different positions available, that vary in importance, making it more of a pay-grade. 'District Commander' A district commander is the man who is ultimately in charge of a district, and all the precincts and officers within one. This is a highly administrative and political position, involving statistics, campaigns and tactics. The district commander mostly handles the uniformed officers, but is in charge of the detectives too. 'Deputy District Commander' The deputy district commander is in charge of the detectives mostly, but seeing as there is a major to handle each beaureu, this job is hardly demanding. The prime job as the deputy is to show up at different precincts and make sure the district commander knows whats going on. In other words, he’s sort of a detective for the District Commander himself. 'Beaureu supervisors' These majors are in charge of specific detectives beureus district-wide, and they are not attached to a specific precinct (unless said precinct is the only district to hold a specific beaureu). There’s also a major in charge of any other specific “unit” on a district-wide scale. They have their main offices in which ever precinct they prefer within the district as long as there is an office available there. 'Precinct Captains' The Rank of Captain almost entirely exists ad the precinct commanders rank. The precinct captain is in charge of the precinct and everyone who works out of it, unless they outrank him. There are usually several precincts within a district, but this is not always the case, when when that happens, the captains role is severely diminished, as the district supervisors will have only one precinct in their district to focus their energy on, leaving the captain few- or no interesting duties. When there are more precincts in a district as usual however, the captain is the functioning commander of everyone working out of the precinct whenever the district commanders are no present. Sheriffs, airport- and port captains all fill out the role of captains in their respective areas, and must pass the exam for this position. 'Shift Lieutenants' Shift lieutenants are tasked with the administrative work that must always continue as long as officers are working in the field. Whenever someone is booked, the proper forms must be filled out and reports must be read and checked up on and bluestamped, and so on and so forth. When something goes wrong or a warrant is needed or some such, it is of impecable value when someone who knows the right people to speak to, how to convince them, what to promise and what not to promise. That is the job of the shift lieutenant. Shift lieutenants always work with the same squad, which means thet their shifts are determined by that of their squads. 'Staff Sergeants first class' A staff sergeant first class is an administrative middle-management leader and instructor. They primarily deal with office jobs and paper work as well as organizing the work forces. It requires a sergeants examn, and is mostly considered a retirement option for those officers who never made it beyond sergeant or younger and partially disabled officers. They are also known as Shift sergeants, as they work a shift of patrol officers through the day, co-ordinating with the shift lieutenant. 'Staff Sergeant detective' The SSD's are somewhat respected, despite being officer workers. Usually a job granted to older somewhat burned out Sergeant detectives, or CST's who who have been with the force for a long time. SSD's handle evidence that is sent into the station, and their jobs are primarily administrative. Any evidence that comes into the possession of the police is propperly examined and catalogued by Sworn SSD officers before the CST's get a chance to examine it again (again, meaning that they are usually the ones who find said evidence on the crime scenes). They also "police" the CST's to make sure that they follow protocol and don't tamper with evidence. They have special CST courses (not the full education, but instead they get some competence granting courses that makes them better at spotting mistakes made by CST's) making them qualified to handle such delicate matters as evidence. 'Field Supervisors' Better known as Sergeants, they make up the experienced cops. Sergeants are always partnered up with the most promising PO’s out of the academy, to make sure that there’s made the most of them. Sergeants are assigned to beats, and usually the most dangerous and complicated ones, and they work that beat with other cops as well, always a second car with minimum one SPO. Having to seperate cars cover one beat means the sergeant can drive around to other beats and assist other cops with difficult assignments or give them small lectures during coffee breaks, this is called high mobile patrol (HBP). It happens that a sergeant applies to keep his partner or be partnered with a specific person, and when these requests are granted, the sergeant is no longer used for high mobile patrol, but sticks to a difficult beat. Being a sergeant in patrol is considered one of the most attractive jobs to hold for a person under 40 years of age in the force, as it allows for a lot of freedom, generally a relaxed atmosphere, an acceptable paygrade, authority and a quite admirable pension. Most sergeants end up as staff sergeants or Staff sergeants first class if they don't advance prior to turning 45. 'Corporals' Corporals are police officers in patrol who have at least a few years (normally 2) of veterancy, after completing their trial period. Corporals are partnered up with Constables and have authority over them. 'Constables' Making up the bulk of patrol, these, normally young and newly trained police officers are usually partnered up with a Corporal or sergeant for guidance. To build more driving experience, it's an unspoken rule that the Constables do the driving when on patrol, the other reason being that the Corporals know the radio procedures better and can bettar handle all internal equipment in the car. Detectives Department Technically a part of Metro-Police, but often regarded as a seperate body as it operates quite differently. Detectives get slightly higher pay than normal officers and are considered to be one rank higher than an officer with the the same base rank (A Lieutenant Detective would outrank a Lieutenant, should that ever become relevant), but the highest rank a Detective can achieve before he simply goes back to being an officer, is Lieutenant. To apply for the detectives exam and training course, one must be a CST and also have graduated from the police academy, or be a police officer with at least rank of corporal and a candidate in criminology (while it's only technically a requirement to have the bachelor in Criminology to apply to the academy, only people with serious military experience or years in CitySec decide to forego the Candidate, so in theory about 90% of all metro cops with rank corporal could apply. The lowest rank as a detective is not called a corporal as expected however, but Inspector rather, but apart from that, it follows the normal chain of rank, simply adding a "detective" after the rank (with the next rank after inspector being "Sergeant Detective"). The ranks between sergeant and lieutenant don't exist for detectives, and detectives simply have the same paygrade as "Staff sergeant first class" if they achieve rank of "sergeant detective". Detectives always work directly out of Head-quarters, but usually, Detectives offices for smaller task-forces are available in all precincts for when working more locally. Sometimes an entire taskforce works for weeks, months or even years out of a certian precinct simply because it's more convenient. There is both a major and a colonel in charge of the Detectives, but otherwise, every task-force has a lieutenant and one or two sergeants who are considered lead-investigators. Despite being set apart from their uniformed co-workers in many aspects, detectives still mingle and have good working relationships with the uniforms as they often have to work closely together. Another reason Detectives Department is considered a seperate body is because it doesn't exclusively work in the metro area, but can and will be deployed to solve relevant cases in the sheriff's departments, airports and ports ect. where no detectives work. Support Division The support division is based out of the same buildings as the metro police, and on daily business are considered metro cops, but can be deployed anywhere theoretically. It containts the k9 units, ERF (SWAT) and the Aviation units. NBI Holding basically the same role as the FBI in the United States of America, and almost sharing the same name, the NBI are police detectives who investigate cases that strech across various cities, making it fall outside of metro- or Sheriff's juristiction. They work closely with Metro Detectives Departments, warning them when drugs are shipped from one city to another ect. and other such cases. Military Police Military Police works slightly differently than normal police does, maintaining the exact same jobs, but with a slightly different way of distributing work. Sergeants in the military police (being the lowest possible rank), function as street cops, only in the military. Considering how militarized the RNA is, military police has plenty of work. Officers in the military police are trained as detectives, but also carry out the jobs of supervisors and such. Military police works closely with the regular police when relevant, and both sides try to keep their methods in sync to ensure easy transfer from one branch to the other. NIA The NIA are a secretive organization with many civillian workers who are there primarily as officer workers, IT people and analytics. Equipment 'Service Pistol' The Service Pistol is a special made version of the FN Five-seveN 5.7x28mm pistol, made in solid steel with a more comfortable pistrol grip, grip-safety (safety as from the Colt 1911, that prevents the gun from being fired unless pressure is applied to the back of the pistol grip), as well as trigger safety installed, and actual safety moved to a more common location that the original snout-mounted position. When issued to the officer, the gun comes equiped with a holo-sight installed so that the ironsight can be used without removing the holosight. On the underside of the barrel, a combined flashlight/lasersight is attacked to the rail, with both lasersight and holosight activating when gun is drawn and the safey has been taken off, as well as the grip safety being activated. Both can be turned off manually, however. A relatively advanced piece of weaponry, catering to the needs of a police officer fighting in dense urban surroundings. The silencer was added to reduce the amount of decibels produced from the gunfire by a little, considering the fact that police officers cannot do their jobs wearing ear-plugs, but also the fact that the less gun-noise, the better, at least in an urban environment. Flashlight was chosen when it was proven that the old "hold flashlight in one hand, gun in other" routine was actually quite inconvenient in firefights, and in general. Laser and holosights were installed to ensure good accuracy and better chances of rapid response, and field-testing proves that it reduces chances of accidental shootings, also, the holosights are made and installed so that, even if both holo- and laser sights run out of battery, the iron sights are still fully usable without removing either. The same pistol is used by the military, only the fiber version, and usually with less special equipment, including the integrated silencer. '12 Gauge Police Edition Akdal MKA 2000' A semi-automatic magazine fed shotgun hodling 15+1 rounds found in all squad-cars fully loaded (when the car is in use, at least, the gun is loaded up and taken from storage when the car heads out on patrol), similar to the Akdal MKA 1919, but with a different handguard leaning slightly more towards an AA-12 in design . Quick-reload magazines (two magazines held together by a metal casing) used normally, laser sight and flashlight mount as well as underslung 20 mm grenade launcher loaded with a CS gas grenade and using holosights with fiberoptics on the iron sights. Integrated silencer and collapsible stock. Magazines are outfitted with ranger plates. Deals 3 lethal and has a 9 again effect on the "to hit" roll. 'H&K UMP ' A submachinegun that was based on the MP5, but fires .45 ACP rounds instead, that have been adopted by the Police and while all police officers must yearly pass a shooting exam on the weapon and must be trained to use it, it's hardly ever used by anyone but the response teams. Uses quick-reload magazines normally, with flashlight and lasersights mounted as standart, as well as holosights and fiber-optics on the iron sights. Integrated silencer. Has collapsible stock and magazines are outfitted with ranger plates. 30+1 rounds pr. magazine. Deals 3 lethal. 'FN SCAR - Compact' The newest SCAR rifle, MkX was specially developed for the RNA, and the carbine or compact version was adopted by the police force. The Carbine is capable of, with a few easy replacements of the guns insides, to be changed from a 5.56mm gun to a 7.62mm gun, but as standard, it's used as 5.56mm. The gun is black, capable of full-auto fire as well as semi-automatic, has a collapsible stock in the typical SCAR style and normally used with quick-reload magazines with ranger plates, uses holo-sights with fiber-optics on the ironsights that can be folded down, has underslung 20 mm grenade launcher, lasersights and flashlight attached plus an integrated silencer. 20+1 pr mag for 7.62mm setup, and 30+1 for the 5.56mm setup. Deals either 3 or 4 lethal, depending on setup. 'Milkor Multiple grenade launcher' Revolving grenade launcher, 20 mm version, used for riot controls, comes with no special features other than pain. 'Ruger LCP Back-up gun' The backup gun is an ankle carried tiny compact handgun, not carried by everyone nor at all times. People working hard beats are more likely to bring them along every time, it's entirely optional, but it's the only backup gun that is allowed on the job. The gun holds 5 rounds and has no special features. It fires .380 cal ACP rounds. It's a specialized extra compact version of the already compact real life Ruger pistol. Deals 2 lethal. 'Multi-purpose Stun-gun' The very compact almost straight stun gun that is both capable of being used in melee and as a ranged weapon with up to 10 meters range. It can be set to 3 settings for stun level, depending on the target, but is usually set to the middle, with lower setting used against frail targets, and higher setting used for very large and endurant targets or animals. Carried by all officers in patrol, optional otherwise. 'Pepperspray ' Various brands deliver peppersprays with about 10 uses that are authorized for use with the police, and are purchased on provitional basis, individually by each precinct. Carried by all officers, except when in dress uniform. It's the primary means of handling unarmed opponents. Must be aimed at the eyes specifically, renders the target blind temporarily. Stamina+composure must be rolled 'Collapsible baton' This handy and compact melee weapon has completely replaced the nightsticks. Carried by all officers at all time. Deals 3 bashing. 'Other Equipment' Police officers carry a variety of other equipment on duty which isn't considered weaponry 'Riot Armor' This heavy armored suit protects against everything from fire to bullets and bricks, is sometimes used by special response units, but mostly by riot police. Soaks 3 points of ordinary damage, and 4 points of ballistic damage, bulletproof up until 7.62 mm rounds, is resistant to armor piercing rounds, is stab proof, counts as bulletproof against stab attacks. It's designed for riots where the police are often holding a line and was never designed with athletic pursuits in mind, it's heavy, warm and cumbersome and untrained people must subtract 2 from their defense, and move slightly slower (speed reduced by 1). 'Bomb suit' The bombsuit is primarily available to the special response units and is also known as the walking tank. It's a highly modern piece of equipment, definately not designed for combat. Soaks 3 regular damage, 6 ballistic damage and is so bulky that untrained wearers must subtract 3 from their defence and move at drastically reduced speed (-3). 'Riot shields' Transparant square shields, bulletproof, used during riots and by special response units. Grants a plus two to defence. 'Handcuffs' These standard steel handcuffs are carried by all officers at all time and are for restraining suspects. The police officer has one key, on the same key-hanger as his keys for the squad-car and his locker, and the precinct has the reserve keys, but normally when the keys are lost and the police needs to release someone, bolt-cutters from the squad car are used. 'Zip-cuffs' Plastric strip-cuffs, found in a box in the trunk of any squad car, used for larger arrests. Unlocked by cutting them. Discarded after use. 'Latex gloves' Gloves worn when collecting evidence, performing evidence or handling certain delicate situations. Found in box, in trunk of any squad car, discarded after use. 'Large first aid kit' Advanced first aid kit with heart starter kit (defribrilator) and some surgical tools even, found in the trunk of every squad car, includes a fold-out stretcher. Constantly kept restocked, every take-out needs to be accounted for. Contains morphine and other strong types of medication. +3 to stablizing. 'Small first-aid kit' Found in glove-compartment of every squad car, bandages and compression kits. Restocked often. Plus 2 to stabilizing. 'Protective vest' The new and very smart and compact protective vest worn by all police officers when on duty outside of their offices, protects against most pistol calibers and stab-wounds and is hardly visible under a shirt, let alone the uniform. It protects the torso from all angles, and comes with a neck-guard that is however optional as some find it uncomfortable.Soaks 1 damage from regular attacks, and 2 damage from ballistics, is bulletproof and will soak up to 9mm ammunition. It's stab-proof, having the "bulletproof" effect against stab attacks as well. 'Tactical Vest' The tactical vest is worn by riot cops and special units, but there is also a single tactical vest in every squad-car, loaded with 4 additional shotgun magazines 2 flashbangs, and 3 grenades for the underslung grenade launcher, being 2 CS gas grenades and one maul-grenade, and 4 additional hand-gun magazines. The ones used by riot-cops are very different in their load-out and the ones used by special response units are usually costumized by the officer himself. The tactical vest has a camelbag installed, but it's kept dry and tucked away. 'Protective plate carrier' Heavily armored vest that protects against anything from fragments to bullets from up to larger rifle calibers. It makes up the chest-, groin-, neck- and upper shoulder protection of the riotsuit, but can be worn stand-alone when opponents armed with heavy armament are involved. PALS-molle system with bags attached so that it mirrors the normal tactical vest. Soaks 2 damage from regular attacks, and 3 damage from ballistics, is bulletproof and will soak up to 5.56mm ammunition. Due to being heavy and bulky, untrained people will have a minus one to defence rating while wearing it. 'Tactical Helmet' Modular helmet used with the riot suit, but also by special response units for especially dangerous situations. The helmet is bulletproof and quite heavy compared to how small and compact it is, it's bulletproof to a certain extent, but is primarily meant to protect against fragmentations. It's generally comfortable, and when used in conjunction with the issued gasmask it produces a completely enclosed system. Soaks 1 regular damage and 2 ballistic damage aimed against the head. 'Gasmask' A gasmask. It's a gasmask. Provides immunity against many weaponized gasses. -1 perception while wearing. 'Personal Radio' The personal radio is only slightly bigger than an old-fashioned cell-phone, and is carried by all officers. It has two settings; Setting A transmits to the Squad-car and to any other police radio near-by, while setting B transmits through the squad-car back to central. They have a radius of 3 km, and a blade antenna is carried optionally, which extends the tramission to 5 km. A secret-servive style headset used, with throat mic. 'Durable work-cellphone' This cellphone was created by the RNA armed forces, while not a smartphone, it can email, text, make calls via normal cell-towers and sattelite, as well as connect and operate certain pre-installed webpages, has long battery life, it has a camera, a recorder and a flashlight installed and can survive being run over by a car and being submerged in water. It's final feature is that it can double as a radio by calling the squad-car or precinct, and being patched into the radio transmissions, and can even function with the headset setup from the normal radio. 'Police Watch' Digital watch manually adjusted, with timer, compas, thermometer, countdown, altitude, pressure and GPS emergency transmission. Durable and waterproof down to 30 meters. Same as used in the military. +1 to survival checks made in relation to the functions of the watch. 'Dogtags' Police Officers are required to wear dogtags, with important information on them, such as bloodtype, badge number and name. They differ in appearence from military dogtags and do not serve the same purposes, but are intended for use when an officer might become hospitalized, as allergies and other convenient information will also be noted on there. Seeing as military dogtags carry the same information usually, dispensation can be granted by filling out form and allowing a superior to inspect the tags, and then signing the form, allowing the officer to wear old military tags, as long as information remains correct. 'Field Dressing set' All officers in patrol carry a tiny first aid bag, containing 2 field-dressings and a compression kit. Gives a +1 to first aid checks made to stabilize. 'Multi-tool' The multi-tool serves many purposes, usually none of them intended. Mostly used for opening beer- and soda bottles. The multi-tool has a lockable knife-blade and can be turned into a combat knife by flicking several panels, but this takes way too long to actually be practical. As a combat knife, it deals 1 lethal.